


Written in the skin

by asvlm



Series: what am i doing with my life [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: A simple story of when a boy and girl are soulmates, and the path they take to get therealso this can be called "cliff hangers"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/gifts), [lil_fangirl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf by the Ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228962) by [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst). 



> It's imperative to read the story this was inspired by, and this is just before the interaction in chapter two

Adrien had been looking at his back for some time. He was a bit tired, sitting on his counter, with the mirror being held up, to look at his shoulder. He knew that there was a resurgence of the names, to the point of two of his good friends and classmates, Juleka and Rose, had gotten theirs, just the day. They were fairly perfect together, which just led Adrien to wanting his even more. 

The mirror fell slightly, reflecting the demin on his knees, and Plagg appeared, looking at the boy. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice high and thin. Adrien moved a hand for the Kwami to land on, and he did, obviously ready to take the lazy route without a second thought.    
“Don’t you know about soul mate marks?”

“Of course I do,” Plagg said, distinct voice continuing. “It’s because of the Kwamis that they exist. We’re the reason.” 

“What?” Plagg yawned, as he heard the question. He didn’t quite answer, moving the mirror away from him, to put it on the counter. 

“You’ll know when you get it,” he said, yet Adrien knew that it wouldn’t change when he would wake. 

“Do you know who it is already?” 

“No,” Plagg said, though it was a slight lie. He had a certain belief he knew who it was, yet he wasn’t going to say anything about it. If he was wrong, Adrien wouldn’t forgive him. How could he, after getting his heart either crushed or confirmed? Plagg was someone who loved to have people love him, and if he did that, he knew that he’d be not loved. That big of a bomb to drop wasn’t one to be taken lightly. 

Adrien sighed, at that. How was he supposed to take it other than he wasn’t going to have a soulmate? 

Yet, that wasn’t going to deter him. He was going to look every single day, every day until he was no longer able to, or he didn’t need to, and he had his soul mate. 

“Okay,” the boy said, his shoulders slumping, but he at last got off the counter, and was headed to his bed. He’d been sitting there since eight, and it was midnight. He didn’t often indulge in these bouts of pity, as he knew that he had so much good in his life, and so many had it so much worse than he, but it was unable to be helped. He was still a teenager, for one, and he was still someone enamoured with love. The mirror was set back where it had been that morning, waiting until he woke up, to give him his next bout of disappointment. 

He fell asleep to a fitful sleep, forgetting about the photo shoot in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug were on the tip of the Eiffel Tower, as well as they could. Chat was sitting on the edge with his legs hanging off, and his hands were on his stomach, looking up at the sky. The antenna was able to hold more weight than them, and it comforted him to know that if he was going to go, he’d at least have Ladybug on his way down. 

“Do you ever look at your back?’ He asked, head turning to look at the girl. Despite the mask on her face, it was clear that there was some uncertainty on how to answer this, if she should answer it truthfully or not. 

“Sometimes,” she at last said. “I don’t want to get my hopes up for something that might not happen,” she admitted. Though it was obvious that she was nervous about her admission. It wasn’t common to worry about them as she was. “I do that enough as it is, and…” her lips pressed together, but there was no way he’d know who it was she was going to talk about. “There’s someone that I have on my mind, who doesn’t even look at me I don’t know if I’d really want to have his name… But I also want to be with him.” Her red lips turned down, an obvious conflict in her words. “He’ll only talk with a different girl in the class, even though she bullies everyone.” The girl sighed, looking at the lights alit in the houses, pressing their lumination to the sky, blotting out the stars she so desperately wanted to see. 

“I’ve never seen the stars,” Ladybug whispered, admitting it. 

“You haven’t?” Chat said, looking at the other hero, sitting up to look at her. 

“No,” she softly said, pulling her legs to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. “Only in photos, really.” She sighed, at the words. She’d always wanted to see them, and when she eventually did, she knew that she would do if she did. That is, everything would change, specifically her in fashion designs, and even though it would become cliche, she would happily follow the craze of stars. What was out there, anyway? How was she unable to question it?

“I’ll bring you out there one day,” Chat promised. 

“You will?” 

"Sure.” Chat honestly replied, looking at the other. “When we get married, m’lady,” he then finished. Ladybug softly laughed, and looked away from him. 

“What do you think that we are going to do about Hawkmoth? Do you think he’s really going to stop now?” 

“I hope so.” Ladybug felt her brows crease, as she said that. He was confident, though she wasn’t. 

“The day after we get married,” Chat said, looking at the woman clad in red, “I will, personally, show you the stars.” The promise didn’t quite have it’s effect, however, as Marinette just laughed a little, looking at him. 

“The day we’re married, I’ll give you fifty francs,” she replied. Chat laughed, as he heard that, and laid down. 

“Deal, m’lady.” THere was a small smile, then, after hearing that. It would never happen, she knew that. Why would she? Yet, as she heard that, there was a bit of her that was calmed down by his words. It made her feel better, knowing that at least he cared enough to promise something, even if they wouldn’t follow through eventually. He did care, and right now, Marinette needed that. 

“Y’know,” Chat started up, after a few minutes of silence between them. “I have an idea for who I want on me.” 

“Do you?” 

“You.” As he said the word, he looked at Marinette, and the shock was slightly clear. 

“You need to have your head-” The phrase was cut off, however, as the two felt the signs of a new akuma, this late at night. It really didn’t surprise them, and they were off, looking for the new person, the one that would cause them harm, for now. 

 

 

 

Adrien, as always, was looking in the mirror, before he went to bed. He did it twice, once in the morning, once at night, just in case. He was a romantic, after all. Why wouldn’t he decide to look, just in case he missed it? His best friend already had his, and it was certain, now, it was because of him being so close to Adrien. The only question was, why had Alya gotten hers as well? They’d never really hung out, except for when Julka had her bought with the Akuma, and they’d taken the class photos together. Everyone should have, by that logic, but Adrien, the one closest to the little magic being that caused them, was still barred from the knowledge. 

“Plagg, why do I have to wait so long?”

“I don’t know. Magic doesn’t always work that way.”

“Doesn’t or won’t?” 

“Both, I guess.” The floating being threw a large piece of cheese up into the air, and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it in one piece. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope. There is a story, though,” Plagg started, yet wasn’t able to finish, as Adrien’s door opened, and Plagg instantly hid under a pillow, offering nothing else. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie started, with the schedule for the day in her hands. “You have a photoshoot today. Are you ready to get going?” 

“Yeah,” he said, sighing, and he stood up. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Have you looked recently?” The woman tensed up, obviously, as she was asked that. 

“No.” 

“Oh.” Just as obviously as she had tensed, she relaxed back into her normal composure, straight laced and full of insight, as well as silence. For just a few moments. 

“Ready?” she asked, and the boy put on his shoes, before moving to go with her. 

“Yeah,” he said, though the tone was obviously morose. It seemed the assistant was a little uncomfortable with what she’d been told, as she paused.

“Do you want to look before we leave?” It was a small comfort, but one she was trying to give nonetheless. 

“It’s going to take too long. We’re going to be late anyway.” He knew how it went. This always took time, and if he really did stop to look, it would take even longer. Time he wasn’t going to expend on something that might not actually be there. 

“We can look when you change, at the shoot,” Nathalie suggested. 

“Okay,” he said, though he was obviously displeased, even still. 

Each had their own displeasures, and each were unable to see the other’s, despite the fact they always tried to. 

There wasn’t another sentence spoken, and they both went to the shoot. 

 

 

Marinette was sitting at home, working on her designs, as she saw  messages from her best friend. 

[text: Alya] Girl, Adrien at the pool

[text: Alya] Photoshoot!!!

[text: Alya] [Attachment: One photo] 

As she clicked the photo, Marinette saw a photo of Adrien, posing for the camera. She knew that if she saw him in real life, it would look so much better, and she’d get to watch him, perhaps even join him, this time. 

[text: Mari] ohMIGAWd

[Text: Mari] I’m on my way RIGHT NOW. 

The girl was giddy, with the information that she could see the boy that she’d wanted to have on her shoulder for years. She barely even thought of what would happen, if they were together in some way; she’d have to talk to him then, and she wasn’t sure if she would be up for that stimulation and the thoughts of actually, really being together. THat would involve getting over her nerves and the embarrassment that she had in relation to Adrien. 

She didn’t even notice anything as she hurried from her room to the pool, after having put on the barest bit of makeup, enough to make her eyes seem larger, and even more blue, with some waterproof pieces, as well as a swimsuit

“Alya!” Marinette yelled out, upon seeing her best friend. 

“Hey girl. Have you gotten any messages today, from someone other than me?” 

“No, not really.” Her voice turned a little meek, upon realizing that. Alya was her one and only friend, and everyone knew that, to some degree. 

“Well,” Alya said, pointing at Adrien, as he was modeling some swim trunks. “You should be.” 

The boy turned around, showing off his back, and it allowed Marinette to see something completely familiar. 

“Why hasn’t anyone said anything?” 

“They don’t want to distract him right now.” 

“Alya…” 

Marinette took a step forward, and couldn’t help falling down in the grass. The name on his shoulder was one she never had wanted to see. It was a beautiful script, all beautiful and sweet, and the name was something she was getting sick, upon seeing. 

Chloé Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha  
> love me and validate this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all of the comments on this silly little thing has been inspiring me just *so* much, guys! I love this all, and this is honestly my most loved and updated fanfiction that I have to date. I'd love to thank anyone that's commented, and if you have any, any requests at all, even if they're just super small, please tell me so I can thank you some way!!

 

Of course, it was natural for everyone to be in awe over his new tattoo, over his back. The color was bold, and if anyone who had a tattoo saw it, they’d notice that it wasn’t quite right. It stood over the skin, not quite in it, permeating it as one would. Adrien, however, was still posing as he should, properly and without an issue. He was a model, though he was still a child. He hated to balance them as he did, but this was something his father had asked for. It was natural for him to take that order, though it was not quite solely due to his upbringing.

Adrien looked at the woman who, he knew, was in love with his father. Despite her being so keen on hiding her feelings, he could tell when someone was around their soulmate, even when they couldn't. He might hold destruction in his hands, but he could tell when there was creation. Right now, between the two, there was more than creation, even with the pace that his father was trying to take, that they both were trying to take.

“How much longer is this photoshoot?” He asked, unable to help the soft, yet still bitter tone in his voice.

“We are done,” the accented voice said, looking at the camera, barely even concerned about the model, now that he was done using him. So, Adrien moved over to the makeup, and after a few moments of his back to the person, he turned back around, to show a bit of black on his back, but under it, something very, very faint appearing. No one would be able to make it out yet, that was for sure, but no one was going to say anything about it.

“Adrikins!” The blonde girl yelled out, and moved to the model, throwing her arms around him. Yet, Adrien smiled at her, and gave her a one armed hug. Then, the mayor of paris, in swim trunks and, thankfully, a shirt as well, walked up, to the boy and his daughter.

“I’d like to thank you for this,” he said to the boy, with a smile. “I hope that this is going to be the start of more work between you and my daughter!” THe mayor looked at the boy, yet he smiled just a little, not really wanting to encourage the man who ran the town.

Thankfully, Nathalie walked up, to interrupt.

“Would you like to stay for a little bit, Adrien?” She asked, her phone put up, for once.

“Doesn’t father need me?”

“Not anymore.” The light in Adrien’s eyes was suddenly sparked, and he instantly nodded. “Go ahead.” The woman moved to one of the tables, out on the edge of the place, to make sure that her computer, what had been on her hip, was not to get wet. Adrien, in his own right, instantly ran over to Marinette and Alya, and slowly, more and more classmates were coming into the pool. It made sense, with the heat in the day appearing.

“Hey!” he said, looking at the two. Marinette was obviously not happy, as he said hello, but she softly said hi back, not really into the words, yet she seemed not to be nervous over it all., for once.

“Adrien! Hey man, how’s it going?” Alya elbowed Marinette, who sat up straight, looking at her best friend.

“Do you two want to swim?” He asked.

“I’m good, but Marinette just told me she was going to.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, don’t you remember?” Alya laughed, and made Mari stand up, only to pull off her coverup, a white, thin coat, and she pushed the two to the pool.

“Cool.” Adrien was smiling, and he then turned to the pool, but before he could take a step, Marinette spoke out.

“Wait. WHat happened to your shoulder?” That is to say, she noticed the discolouration from the makeup that was still on his skin, and hadn’t entirely been washed off.

“Oh,” he said, with a sheepish smile. “It’s from a campaign.”

“You… Haven’t gotten your soulmate’s name yet?”

“No,” he replied, slightly sheepish. The smile that threatened on Marinette’s lips was forced down, and she nodded. “Chloé’s dad had organized it, so we used her name, to keep it simple.

“Oh.” Mari looked to Alya, however, but it seemed it didn’t matter, and her butterflies were back, pressing around her stomach with joy. The boy she was hoping to eventually be with didn’t have anyone on his shoulder yet! There was nothing else in her mind, yet. And, neither of them particularly noticed the tingle in their shoulders.

 

 

“Chat,” Ladybug said, resting with him on the top of the Louvre Pyramid.

“Yes, bugaboo?” He replied, green eyes moving to look at bluebell.

“I got a really good scare today.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“The guy I’ve told you about?” She asked, moving her head to rest on her knees, despite the fact it was taking some effort to stay on the smooth glass. On the positive side, they’d made sure to keep the glass thick enough to not break, plus it was tempered, they said.

“The one who’s fighting for your affections with me?” Chat joked, for just a moment.

“I thought he had someone’s name on his back already. That girl I’d mentioned before, who doesn’t care about anyone else but herself. She was even there.”

“I see,” Chat said, knowing his day was similar. He’d not wanted the paint on his body, and if he had to guess, the boy she’d been thinking of had put some sort of marker onto his skin, and she’d seen it. “Did he?” He then prompted from her, looking cautious.

“No.” Her head turned to him, looking intently. “Have you looked at your back recently?”

“This morning,” he replied. “It was blank. You?”

“This morning,” she agreed, and sighed softly, moving her head to look out at the courtyard. “My Kwami said I might never get one.”

“Mine said that too,” he replied, his own voice soft, gentle. “I hope it’s not true. I want to meet who I’m meant to be with.” Ladybug said nothing, however, and her lips moved over, plumping a cheek up.

“What if we don’t get ours?” Chat said. “We aren’t even that special over them; most of the time, we don’t get them anyway.”

“You have to stay positive,” Marinette warned. “If you don’t, you’ll have to fight off one of Hawkmoth’s Akumas,” she said, and there was a soft laugh from them both. “We’ll get them, don’t worry,” she promised that to him, even though she had no idea if it would stick or not. She hoped they would, by god did she, but there was no idea if they would or not. Ladybug swallowed, and she stood up. “Let’s look around, make sure that there’s no new akumas.” It had been a few days since the last attack, it would make sense that there was one. However, after hours of looking, the faint grey of morning started to hang over the city of love, and Marinette yawned, prompting Chat to speak.

“Maybe he’s starting to realize his actions,” he said.

“I don’t think so,” she replied. “I just hope he tells us, when he stops.

“We won’t believe him,” he pointed out.

“It would be nice, though,” she offered.

“It would. Can I walk you home, M’lady?” he then asked, with a grin, looking at the woman that he hoped so hard would accept him, and that he hoped would be his soulmate.

“Nice try, pussycat,” the girl said, a finger moving to his forehead to push him back a little bit, though it was obvious she was doing so fondly.

“I’ll see you later,” she then decided.

“Yes, you will,” Chat said, and watched the girl go, her yoyo catapulting her out and away from him, though he knew she wasn’t out of his life, just yet. THey’d have a few weeks after the last attack, and then they’d most likely fade away, just as everything did, just as their friendship would eventually go, once they no longer had anything left to talk about. The emotions and thoughts made him supremely sad, and he sighed a little, before moving to go to his house. He knew that his campaign ad would already be emailed to him and his father, allowing for them to see the final results of the platonic soul mates ad. Now, Chloé and he would have to stay friends, at least publically, which would lead to them privately being friends as well. He knew that there was no chance they’d be separated, as if they did, the girl would tell nearly immediately to the public.

So, as he slipped into his bathroom window, to take a quick shower, his mind was on the girl he’d been friends with for so long. It was true she bullied, but he thought he did a decent job reigning her in. He was trying, and honestly, she needed a friend to temper her anger and cruelty. He’d always be her friend, as they’d been so for so many years, that if they did, they’d come back together due to nothing else but familiarity

Adrien knew it, as he clicked into his email, and honestly, he was going to need a coffee. Most would think he was just at the right age to start to do this, but he still thought he was too young to really be doing this.

His eyes scanned over them, and he found the raw shots, to which, he clicked through them all. None really stood out, and it would take a couple days for them too all be edited. The boy sighed, laid down, and fell asleep for two hours, waking at eight to find himself refreshed enough for the day. He moved to his bathroom, and his normal routine began, with his hand holding up the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that registered when Marinette woke up, was that her back was slightly itchy. Naturally, there was nothing to think of it, as she had often woken up like that before, to get excited over her back, and then she didn’t have anything to show for it. She’d proven nothing but that she was able to get excited for little to nothing. Not that that was much of a twist for her, with just how clumsy she was in general. Why weren’t emotions any different?

So, she got out of her bed, to move to the mirror, moved her shirt up enough to look, and she pulled the hand mirror with her, to look at her shoulder. In the reflections, she could see the name she’d been hoping for, for months now. How was she going to tell him? No, he’d know- he’d have the same mark, wouldn’t he? Or, he wouldn’t, but he’d have her name, right? Surely she wouldn’t have to tell him anyway. Maybe she would though, what if he didn’t check his every morning? What if she couldn’t-

“Marinette?” Her mom called, from downstairs.

“Yeah?”

“You have someone to see you. Why don’t you come down?”

“This early?” She softly said to herself, forcing the anxiety from the name on her shoulder down, for just the moment.

When she saw who it was, she really wasn’t supposed to be this surprised. After all, it was the man she’d been waiting to see in her house again after months. A hard swallow, and Adrien looked at Marinette, with just the smallest bit of love in his eyes.

“Did you look this morning?” she mutely nodded, and pulled the hem of her shirt down, hiding the small strip of skin on her that was showing. It was embarrassing, after all, to show that much skin, much less the fact she was in her light blue kitten pajamas.

“Look for what?” Sabine asked, looking at the two kids. Her daughter looked at her, swallowed, and pulled the shirt up on her back, showing the name, like a tattoo on her skin, yet much more personal.

Marinette this is wonderful! Tom!” she called, waiting for her husband to join them, to, in a way, meet the new member of their family. If nothing else, Sabine would make sure that Adrien would feel accepted into their fold, and happily so. What kind of mother would she be if she didn’t do so?

“Good morning,” Tom said, with a yawn on his lips, still in his night outfit, but thankfully, with a shirt on.

“Tom,” Sabine started, looking at the two kids. “Adrien and Marinette are soulmates!” Marinette felt all the blood in her rush to her face, the blush the most obvious thing in the world, and she still had her back bared to her family. Yet, Adrien had his eyes averted from Marinette, giving her privacy.

As she noticed what her new soulmate was doing, Marinette quickly yanked her shirt down, smoothing it out.

“Do you want to meet me at the park? I’ll be there soon, I’ll just...” It was amazing, how this mark seemed to give her an ability to speak. Yet, as soon as she realized it, her blush was back in full throttle, and she covered her face with her hands. It was obvious that Adrien had no idea what to do with his body. Actions were speaking much louder than words right now, and his actions were ones of nerves and mistrust in what he was doing.

\“Yeah,” he replied, with an awkward smile to her, clearly nervous.

“Okay. I’ll see you,” Marinette said, and quickly ran up to her room, changing into her day wear, pants and a tee with Jagged Stone on it, something simple and comfortable, enough to let her move and so whatever she had to. And, of course, her purse came with her, with Tikki in the little thing, just in case.

Yet, she didn’t think she would have to worry about it, as Hawkmoth had just recently attacked, and these days, he rarely followed one right after, for whatever reason. The girl just hoped it was for a good reason, and not that he was building up to something else. That would offer no help in her world.

Yet, even as she was thinking of all these, her mind went to the boy she was about to meet, really, for the first time. This would be one of the first times he’d be forced to look at her, and really look at her, and she hoped it was going to provide a good thing for them, both. According to the magic of the Akumas, they would live together, happy ever after, and yet, they weren’t even supposed to have marks. Perhaps there was a secret that they didn’t know about the other. Perhaps, indeed, Marinette’s other form would be the form that their Akumas were talking about. At least, Marinette was hoping it was something like that. Ladybug was a much more confident, much more beautiful and self-assured person than Marinette could ever be.

So, she was at the park now, waiting for Adrien to arrive. She hadn’t even had breakfast in her rush to get to the boy, and she could already feel her hunger starting to gnaw at her belly, due to having ran around all night, and the day before. She really did use a lot of energy for who she was. So, there was little for her to really be working off of now.

Her eyes landed, just then, on the boy her soul was made with, and he had two take out containers, full of waffles, and god damn if that wasn’t perfect. A breakfast date in a park? Nothing finer could be asked for.

Her lips curved up, though she realized she now had to actually talk to him. Two kids and two dogs wouldn’t be anywhere in their future if she couldn’t even talk to him. So, she rubbed her hands for a moment, until he appeared next to her, and offered her the take out container, which she quickly did take.  
“Thanks,” she said, her voice soft, though not too soft.

“You’re welcome,” Adrien said, sitting down next to her.

"You know,” he said, voice soft. “I’ve always looked at my shoulder, and i never knew what would happen when I actually got the mark,” he then continued.

“Were you expecting Chloe?”

“For a while, yeah.” Gold eyes looked to blue. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“You’re- Glad?” The words came out stuttered and in a high register, and Adrien couldn’t help his laugh, even with a full mouth.

“Yeah, of course I am! You care about people.”

“You... You do too!” Marinette was now solely looking at her food, nothing more, as she knew the moment she really started to look at Adrien, no sentences would be able to be strung together, much less what she was managing right now.

“I try,” Adrien said, and he felt a weight in his stomach. How much was he really able to help if all he did was pose for modeling shoots? He didn’t’ really get the money to do what he wanted to, and he felt he was just a slave of another coulour. Kept in top shape, but still, a lave to his father’s whims.

“You do. From what I’ve seen at school, no one is like you at all.” Marinette then forced a large chunk of food into her mouth, allowing herself to cover up the embarrassment that came with saying something like that.

“You’re really nice, Marinette.” He was being honest, there. Even before he’d seen the mark on his shoulder, he’d always thought so, but he didn’t feel she was really into him, in any capacity, and she just got so angry that she merely would not be able to finish a sentence. She did have it warranted, since the first day they’d met, it always seemed like he was trying to be mean to her, in some way, he felt. He just hoped she didn’t see it that way.

“You are too,” she softly said. “I’m hoping this will work out, y’know,” she then continued. her hand moved to her hair, scratching her head, for just a few seconds, before she looked at Adrien. “Why do you think our marks appeared like this?”

“I don’t know.

“That’s no help."

“I know it’s not,” he replied, though he was clearly amused by the whole thing, especially Marinette being so worried about everything.

“We should go to school though,” Marinette said, her voice small. She didn’t know how everyone was going to react, and she was certain she was going to gain a couple more “friends” today. Of course, she wasn’t always willing to judge everyone by the few, but she’d have to hold heavy skepticism to any who might know about Adrien and his father now. She might be the ‘In’ they needed, if only it was small.

“We should,” Adrien said. “Can I walk you back to your house?” The stuttering and blush was back. He was being such a gentleman to her, and really, Marinette didn’t know what to do with this all. The only thing she could do was stutter out a confirmation, one that Adrien was quick to take her up on, quickly guiding her the short distance back to her house. 

* * *

 

“Chat,” Ladybug said, looking up from the top of the Arc de Triomphe, to the grey sky of the night. “Something big happened to me today,” she said. 

“What’s that?” Though he normally would attach a nickname to the phrases he offered, he didn’t tonight. He didn’t think he’d be able to again, knowing that the woman he’d slowly been falling for wasn’t the one he was really meant to end up with.

“I realized my soul mate. I got my mark and everything.” Adrien looked at the woman with a level gaze, before speaking in response to her.

“I got mine, too.”

“Do you think you’ll love her?”

“Yes, eventually. What about you? Do you think you’ll love him?”

“I already do.”

“What’s his name?” Ladybug looked at him, a small, dreamy smile on her lips.

“Adrien Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any confusing parts, as i am half asleep as I post this, but I hope you enjoy this. Please, please, review, and it really is what makes me excited to com back to this story. If people hadn't commented, I'm sure I'd have ended this already, and with at least two thousand words less.  
> And, as always, if you have an idea you want me to put in this story, please leave that. I need feedback to make sure everyone loves it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If anyopne’s interested, I’ll write the story of Sabine and Tom tbh  
He knew that name. How could he not? It was literally his own name.

Though Marinette, Ladybug, now his everything, was known for her clumsiness, he wasn’t able to help the fact he was suddenly not on the roof anymore, and was falling, with no thought to getting back on his feet properly. How could he manage that? He was currently flailing over the fact that the woman he had been in love with for ages, was his soul mate. He’d managed to guess it that well and that intensely, and yet, he had no idea how to proceed.

He was just starting to get ready to save himself, when he felt his body loose control, and a slim, warm one was pressed to him, as they swung to the ground below. Marinette set him down, gently and kindly, and really, it was obvious that he really was in love with her, even before he’d known who she was. He’d fallen in love with her, when she didn’t have any reason to hide, when she could show just how she wanted to be, if she didn’t have anything to hold her back. They’d managed to get through the times of awkward strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, and soon enough, they’d be lovers, wouldn’t they? Who knew just what would eventually happy.

He just hoped it was together, whatever it was.

“Chat, are you okay? What just happened?” Obviously she was worried, as it wasn’t really like him to suddenly fall out of some kind of suprirse, much less fall and have to have her catch him. He was a cat, more or less, he knew how to land on his feet, usually.

There was only one thing that Adrien could really say, however, and as he was set down, he turned around to Marinette, and moved his right hand to her cheek, overly soft.

“Marinette.” It was just a simple name, one word, and that was all, and the array of emotions he saw running through her eyes: Confusion, fear, anger, more fear, and finally, nerves. Just like he always saw in those bluebells, those perfect blue orbs, with the flair of East Asian descent, everything pointed to his soul mate, and how he didn’t notice it, he had no idea. He’d been looking, but never, through any of it, had he ever thought that there would be the woman of his dreams in front of him.

Or, rather, behind him,in most classes.

Her voice was a soft, scared whisper.

“How?”

“Claws in,” he replied, and Plagg suddenly appeared, being spat out, like the reverse of how he was sucked in.

Suddenly, standing infront of Ladybug, was a boy barely taller than her, with messy blond hair, eyes as gold as the sun, and skin perfectly tanned. Needless to say, there was quite a few things racing through her head, but the prevailing one was that she’d already kissed him at least once. She’d kissed her soul mate already, and it wasn’t even as themselves.

Then, everything else started to flood into her mind.

Comments she’d made in regards to herself. Comments he’d made about Ladybug, that never really had been caught, thoughts she’d had about him, and the fact she knew she would have willingly been with Chat, if only she hadn’t met Adrien.

There were too many different ideas flying through her head, and she took a step back, only managing to fall.

Adrien was right down next to her, taking a hand, to ensure that she hadn’t been too hurt, obviously worried.

“You can drop your mask, Marinette.” His voice was only filled with kindness, and an understanding no one else would ever meet. The words to drop her mask were whispered, barely said, and by the time Tikki flew out, Marinette was completely back to what she normally looked like. Her dark hair was tied back, her blazer was loosely fitted, pink pants were short still, and her shoes had no ability to grip things anymore.

“I don’t...” Her hands moved to her face, covering up the fact she was completely ashamed of the fact she’d been here, that she’d admitted to having him as her soul mate, everything!

And, to make it all the better, her Kwami was missing.

That was, until she looked at Plagg, to see them hugging tightly, nearly too familiarly, and part of her suddenly understood what was going on.

Marinette half few backwards, upon seeing him out of costume. He was the person on her shoulder... And she had no idea just what to do right now.

Her actions were quick. She didn’t even think of grabbing her Kwami. She just started to run, leaving everyone behind.

Adrien should have ran. He knew that, he really did. Yet, he didn’t know how to help her. She was trying to get herself figured out, she was trying to find what she wanted. He just hoped he was it.  
\---  
Marinette, when she got home, ran up the stairs, into their house, and didn’t even stop at her parents. She nearly ran into her door, but she managed to open it just in time, and she then closed it, before moving to her bed. Both Tom and Sabine had no idea what happened, as they had no idea their daughter had even left. It wasn’t that late in the night, either, but with her just barely being eighteen, they did want to know if she was out.

“I’ll go up,” Sabine said, moving her hand to his shoulder, before moving to their daughter’s room. When she found her, she was pacing everywhere, though she was obviously cramping in her legs, her hands moving to them every few moments. “Marinette, what on earth is wrong?” she instantly asked, moving to her daughter.

“Mom!” Her eyes instantly went to Sabine, and she looked away for a moment, but was quick to look at her mother again. “I found out something about Adrien,” she admitted. The real issue was, how did she hide the truth? She couldn’t admit that he was Chat Noir, could she? That would make her admit who she was.

“What was that?” Sabine asked, obviously nervous. An ingenious idea appeared, then.

“He runs my favourite Chat Noir blog,” she said. “But he used a fake name, so he wouldn’t get noticed. We talked a lot, and... I don’t know what to do now, mom.” Bluebell blue eyes looked to dark, her brows knitted. Sabine took her daughter’s hand, and moved to the small sofa in Mrainette’s room.

“You know that your father and I had met in culinary school, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “You were a transfer student, and you were still learning English, but dad knew enough to help you through class. He helped you learn cooking terms.”

“That’s right. We knew each other for three months before our marks came to us. by that time, the class had ended, and we’dlost touch. But, we managed to track each other down. I found out that he’d been writing under a pen name, in the student paper. I’d been reading the segment every time it came out,falling in love with Mr Baker, more and more. I didn’t know it was him, and one night after we had gotten together. I found out that he was the man. Do you know what I did, Marinette?”

“No, mama.”

“I ran out of his house, barely with shoes on, in tears. He had been the man i’d been falling in love with, and all this time, I had his name on my skin. I didn’t look for him for three days.I wasn’t able to look at him, much less figure out what was happening, with the two loves of my life.”

“What did you do?”

“I realized, I only had one love. Mr Baker and Tom were the same person, just different aspects of him. Take a few days to figure out what you think of Adrien, and his online persona. I think you’ll find your way back to him.” Her arms moved around Marinette, and kissed her head, as Marinette hugged her back.

“Thank you mom. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s my job, honey.” One more kiss on her head, and she pulled away. “I’m going to go tell your dad you’re okay.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette.” her mom left her daughter’s room, and went back down stairs.

“What happened?”

“The same thing that happened to us,” Sabine said, moving to the sofa, where Tom was. Her legs pulled up, and she curled into Tom’s body, as his large arm moved around her side, pulling her closer.

‘What’s the odds?” he said, and gave his wife a sweet kiss.

“I’m not surprised. That poor boy needed some outlet for his thoughts, with that dad of his.” Sabine moved her chin to rest on Tom’s chest, looking up at him.

“I just hope Marinette is alright talking to us,” Tom then decided.”

“I hope she is too,” Sabine said, at last moving her head, so the side of her head was resting against his chest now. Little did they know that the trap door in their daughter’s room was opening, allowing in the boy they’d just recently been talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I suddenly disappeared, but here's to make up for it: a chapter a lot longer than normal. 
> 
> Also, would anyone be willing to follow me to a sabine/tom story in this universe? Or Rose and Jukleka? Or ligit any kind of ship please guys prompt me in this story or in the universe guiasss 
> 
> (I might not have proof read this and if not I'll try to update it with a better version soon.)
> 
> (Ily all and I miss you so much)


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette didn't immediately see Chat Noir. He was holding her Kwami in his claws, gently, and as he stepped into her room, Adrien whispered softly, “Claws in.” He had whispered the words, and he sat down on the futon in her room. He didn’t even know she was actually inside, but damn if he didn’t hope she was. Honestly, if she was, so much would be easier, and he could talk to her, figure out what was really wrong. He knew it couldn’t just be that he was her soul mate, and really, he was more happy than he could ever be.

He’d worried he’d never figure out that Ladybug and his soulmate were one in the same, but damn if he wasn’t glad that she was. The fact had lifted a huge weight off his shoulders, and really, there was little that could be made better now. Yet...

She’d said she already loved him, didn’t she? How could he...

“Adrien!” He suddenly heard, and his eyes instantly went to his soul mate, Marinette, dressed in a nightgown already, and he found himself glad she wasn’t dressed in anything less. That would have infringed on her privacy a little too much for both of their comfort.

“Marinette!” he said, turning to her in a slightly comical action, his eyes going wide, for just a second. His eyes moved over her quickly, but he was just as soon to look away.

“What are you doing here?!” she instantly demanded, and rightfully so. She had no idea what to do, looking at the boy who’d caused her so much love and strife. She didn’t know which outweighed the other, really. How was she able to decide on either, this time?

“We need to talk, Marinette,” he replied, at last taking a step to her, looking into her eyes. How had he not noticed the similarity between her eyes and Ladybug’s before? They were shaped just the same, the same colour. Everything was the same, once he started to look at them.

“About what?” she asked, and of all the things she was hyper aware of, it was that she had a ton of posters of Adrien, evens still, on her walls. She didn’t know how to divert attention from that, but she was just going to hope he didn’t notice them.

“What we’re going to do,” he replied. “As we’re like this, we have people hounding me, thanks to my father, as well as by my bodyguard and his assistant.” He moved to her sofa, a hand on hers, pulling her to it, to join him. In her stomach, she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in her stomach. “As Ladybug and Chat Noir, we have everyone following the two superhero’s stories. Should we tell them we’ve been bound together?” Marinette swallowed, trying to buy a few seconds of time.

“I think we should,” she at last said. “But we’re going to do it to Alya, give her the inside scoop. She deserves that much, as my best friend, doesn’t she?”

“Yes,” he agreed, his hand tightening the slightest on hers. “We should wear something to show off our marks today,” he suggested.

“What will you wear?” she questioned. Her own was easy; just a tank top or some such shirt, something with thin straps. If that was all she needed, she’d have no issues in her life.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Okay,” she replied, her fingers moving to the hem of her shirt, nervous. She just hoped that he was going to find a way to follow through as well. “This won’t be easy for me, you know.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “But you’re strong enough that you can do this,” he promised.

“You say that,” Marinette replied, sadness evident in her voice.

“It’s because I know it,” Adrien was confident in his words, but Marinette knew otherwise. She just hoped she wouldn’t have to change though the day.

“Okay,” she at last said, though she didn’t believe him. “You need to leave,” she then said.

“Can’t I stay for a while longer, bugaboo?”

“Adrien, you need to leave,” she repeated, hearing steps up her stairs. “Or hide!” And, in a way, he did choose to hide.

“Plagg, claws out!” as his words left his mouth, his Kwami was ripped from his partner’s arms, and he instantly was sucked into the ring, leaving Chat Noir to stand in the way.

“Marinette, is someone...” Sabine’s voice trailed off, as she saw the superhero. “What’s going on?’ she asked instead.

“Uh...” Marinette was going to try and come up with something, but Adrien managed it first.

“I was just thanking Marinette for her help with someone recently! I know it’s not the most ideal time, and I’d like to really apologize for that, but it’s the only time I’ve had free recently! Us superheros are always busy, y’know!” After his words, he flashed a million dollar smile to her mom, which left Sabien with a small blush.

“Well, if that’s so, please do hurry up. Marinette has school in the morning!”

“Of course, ma’am!” Adrien continued with the smile, and after a second, Sabine went down the stairs, though she kept the door open, as was the rule, despite him being a super hero.

“You should get going,” Marinette said, looking at the floor, to the side of his shoes.

“Are you going to give me a kiss, Bugaboo?” In his surprise, however, she did, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. With him in this outfit, she was able to deal with him quite a bit better than she’d ever had to before. She was able to deal with Chat, after all. When it was Adrien, she had no luck at all. When it was Chat, however, she knew how to deal with him, and how to stun him just right, or return his jests.

“Good night, Chat Noir,” Marinette said, her voice soft.

“Uh...” He felt his body go to autopilot, then, and he was gone in a few moments.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The second she appeared at school, with the shirt that showed her shoulders off, everyone knew. It was technically not allowed, but the administration, wherever at, would be willing for the first day, to show their shoulder.

Everyone made sure to see the signature, different than if she’d gotten an autograph, much more legible.

“Oh my god,” she heard, and Marinette turned to the voice, to see the one person she always had been hated by. “Marinette Dupen-Chang.” Chloe moved closer to the dark haired girl, looking upon her. “Did you buy some of my new makeup? It replicates signatures perfectly.”

“No, Chloe. I wouldn’t need to.”

“Then you won’t mind me using some makeup remover on it, would you?” Really, this would be the first of many tests with her, but thankfully, the question didn’t need to be answered. Sadly, since there wasn’t much in the way of choices for Adrien to show off his shoulder, he was wearing a tee, but a larger one, that would allow him to bring up shirt up.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette yelled out, and he instantly smiled, moving over to her. He didn’t kiss her lips, but he finally returned her kiss to the cheek, though it was a soft one.

“Good morning, Bug-” Marinette managed to catch what he was going to say, however, and elbowed him in time to stop him. Thankfully, she did, or else there would be a couple more questions. Adrien cleared his throat, before speaking again. “You look lovely this morning.” As their words were spoken, Marinette managed to take Adrien’s hand in her own, and their fingers laced. There was a hum of talking, as people started to see that, as well as hear it. How could people not talk about this?

“Thank you,” she said.

“Adrikins,” Chloe said, moving to the model, her arms moving around his side. “What are you doing with her?”

“She’s my soulmate,” he replied. “Don’t worry,” he said. “We’re still going to be friends. Maybe even you and Marinette can become friends.”

“We’ll have to see,” Marinette interjected. She wasn’t exactly overly friendly with Chloe, for a reason. the other had done whatever she was able to to destroy Marinette, in many ways.

“Yes, we will,” she agreed. Marinette didn’t realize just how tightly she was holding Adrien’s hand until he gently squeezed it in return.

“Let’s go find Nino and Alya,” Adrien softly said, a promise to get them away from Chloe, if only for a little bit. He knew how little they got along. “We’ll tell her again tonight,” he softly said, another promise. She nodded, her hand tight on his. She really didn’t want to loose him yet, or ever, as cliche as it was. She didn’t know what she’d really do if she did.

“Okay,” she replied, and her hand tightened, before relaxing. He’d constantly have a bruised hand with her, it seemed.

“You don’t need to!” The voice was of Marinette’s best friend, who proceeded to slide down the stair railing, with Nino following close behind, but on the stairs. “Guess what,” Alya then said, but before they could guess, they both turned around, Nino pulling up his shirt, and Alya pulling her hair to the side.

“We got our marks!” They both said at the same time, each other’s signatures on the other’s shoulders.

“We did too!” Marinette said, turning around, after Alya did, to show them both the marks she and Adrien shared.

“Oh my god!” Alya instantly moved her arms around Marinette, even as she was turned away from her.

“Alya!” Marinette couldn’t help her laugh, and she barely managed to turn around and hug her, before she moved to hug Nino. She’d long thought they might be good together, and it seemed this just proved it. She didn’t really even know the odds of that happening, but she assumed it was astronomical.

With the amount of noise they were making, however, it was logical that some people around them were starting to look at them. As soon as they saw Adrien’s name on Marinette’s back, whispers began again, and with every new person that saw it, Marinette could feel Anxiety raising in her. Her eyes cut to her new soul mate, begging for something, but not sure what.

“Let’s go to somewhere more private,” Adrien then suggested. “So we can all talk.” He smiled at the two others, his hand still with Marinette, and everyone agreed, starting to go and move to a hallway that wasn’t commonly used.

“What did you guys do when you found out?” Alya said, instantly jumping on them.

“Well, it was yesterday,” Marinette admitted.

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“It was all happening so fast! You didn’t tell me when you got your mark,” she then turned.

“Because I just found out a few minuets ago! I was hurrying this morning and when Nino saw me, he asked me if I’d looked this morning. When I said no, I went to the bathroom, and checked, and I found his name.”

“Then why were you wearing this shirt?”

“I had something over it.” Both Marinette and Adrien said ‘oh’ sounds, an obviously logical response. It made sense. Just as Adrien was going to say something, however, the bell rang, a warning for the day to start.

“Let’s go,” he instead said, the boys walking together, as were the girls.

The day went slowly for them all, but it just so happened that there was a situation that required the need of the two superheros. It wasn’t anything very special, but it was enough that they managed to slip out of class.

When they were done with the small ceremony, they didn’t immediately go back to class. Instead, they were on a random rooftop, sitting next to each other, as their Kwamis ate, refilling their energy before they went back to class.

“Not as much has changed a I thought it would,” Marinette admitted.

“We’re talking,” Adrien pointed out, looking over at her.

“But more than that, not much has changed.”

“Not yet.” It took a moment, but Marinette moved closer to him, and she moved her head onto his shoulder, even though she felt the anxiety that always appeared. She just was glad that she wasn’t stuttering over every word. His arm moved around her side, keeping her close.   
##  
(to post)  
Ladybug was very different than Marinette, as the sun was from the moon, but there was many similarities. For example, though one signified darkness, and the other blue and warmth, they both provided warmth. Though their purposes were both very different, they both served important purposes, and people loved to enjoy them both.

“Alya, right?” Ladybug said, stopping the girl as she was starting out of her house, something that Marinette, though Ladybug, didn’t know. “How are you?” Alya’s eyes went huge, as she recognized Ladybug, but something was tugging at her memories.

“Yeah!” She said, clearly surprised by words. “Good, I... yeah. I’m good!”

“Well,” the superhero said, her hands moving to her hips. “I figured you’d like to be the first to know. Chat Noir and I are soulmates.” Her lips pulled open, into a large, though awkward smile, showing she wasn’t entirely sure of what she should be doing.

“You...” Alya’s eyes went wide for a moment. “You’re telling me first!?”

“Chat and I decided to tell our most dedicated fan,” she explained.

“My best friend just got her mark,” she said, slowly, after a moment. “Kind of a large coincidence...”

“It is!” Ladybug, with a grin. “Tell her congratulations,” she instantly said, though was certainly nervous just how much Alya was going to figure out. She was intent on figuring out just who Ladybug was, after all.

“I will,” Alya said, and pulled out her phone.

“Would you like to tell her yourself?”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Alya felt her eyes narrow, as she heard that. Marinette could tell that it we clicking into place, already.

“Chat needs me tonight, but if you want to interview me tomorrow, I’ll be free.”

“That will work,” Alya said, though it was still slow, piecing things together.

“Good! I’ll see you then!” Ladybug ran away from the area, then, praying that she was going to be able to get away, and Alya wasn’t going to let this drop.

The moment she dropped her transformation, she knew that Alya had finished figuring it out. Both her and Adrien had been figured out, and really, it had only been a matter of time. Her first call, of course, was to Adrien, and not to her best friend.

“We shouldn’t have told her.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t you get calls?” No response. She was a bit more confident now, at least, compared to when she saw him, face to face. “Exactly.”

“She won’t tell anyone.”

“She runs the most dedicated blog to me.”

“She won’t,” Adrien insisted. “Do you want me to come over?” No response. He took a breath, and decided. “I’ll be over soon,” he declared. “Through the door, this time.” Marinette couldn’t help her small smile, hearing that. It wasn’t overly late, at least, though she knew her mother was making dinner at the moment.

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon, bugaboo.”

“I’ll see you soon, kitty cat.” Her hand fell to the side, and she sighed a little, not quite looking forward to explaining it all to her mother and father.

Hopefully, they’d understand.   
\-----

He got there much quicker than she’d ever expected him to. He was there in less than twenty minuets, and he was knocking on their front door. She was on the sofa, half curled up into a ball, flicking through a random site on her phone. She didn’t know what else to do with herself, since he wasn’t there.

“Hi, Mrs Dupen-Chang,” Adrien said, overly formal with her, at this moment. Though they were certainly kind, they hadn’t yet built up a relationship.

“Adrien, how are you?”

“Okay, thank you. How are you?”

“Good. You’re probably here for Marinette, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Is she around?”

“Just on the sofa.”

“Thank you.” Sabine smiled, and pulled away from him, allowing him in, to go see Marinette.

As he saw her, he moved to sit next to her head, and he pulled it to his lap, a little bit nervous over the action.

“Are you okay?” he softly murmured, and though he’d just sat down next to her, he already was engrossed with her. Though he knew, through his father’s assistant, and even their relationship, that soulmates didn’t always work out properly, so far, he and Marinette seemed to be happy. He just hoped that they’d stay together, somehow.

“No,” she said, softly. “She knows now.”

“She’s your best friend,” he said, and though Sabine could understand it perfectly, her husband, who just walked in, didn’t’ understand it at all.

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking at the boy and girl, and his protection instinct instantly flared up, seeing his daughter as down in the dumps as she was. He instantly went to his daughter’s side, sitting down to pull her close, and Adrien couldn’t help his soft gasp of surprise. He didn’t want to loose his soul mate, just due to the fact he loved her so much. Tom saw the response, but he pulled his daughter closer into his arms, protecting her, not sure if it was the boy’s fault for why she was crying.

“Tom, it’s okay,” Sabine said, moving to take one of his hands.

“It’s okay,” Marinette said, at last pulling away from her father. Her lips moved to his cheek for a second, and she took Adrien’s hand, moving to pull him up to her room.

“Adrien,” Sabine quickly called up. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Sure!” He said, and the door was closed. Marinette instantly moved to her small sofa, and he followed, moving under her legs this time, stroking her legs a little.

“She might come here,” Marinette said, as her phone went off again. Her eyes tightly closed, not want to deal with the fact her best friend had figured out her deepest secret, and most likely has already started to exploit it.

She clearly need to worry about that, as the next second, right as Adrien wanted to speak, he was, again, cut off. He looked up at Alya as she instantly started off on the two.

“You two are in for it,” she said, looking between them.

“Alya,” Marinette started, at last taking her legs closer to her body, looking defeated. Adrien couldn’t think of anything more than moving over to her, and protecting her, somehow.

“Don’t blame her,” he instantly said. “It was my idea to keep it secret...”

“No,” Marinette said, looking at Adrien with a little bit of anger. “It was my idea. If we told anyone, you could have been captured by Hawkmoth, and he’d make you take our akumas.”

“If you don’t remember,” Alya said, looking at them both. “He’s already tried to use me. It won’t work, much less if I’m who I normally am.” Marinette opened her mouth, and Alya instantly cut her off. “I’m not telling anyone, much less putting it on my blog, Marinette. I’m not here to ruin your life.” Marinette couldn’t help her sigh, obviously worried over the possibilities. “Besides. He’s attacking less and less these days, you can’t deny that, can you?”

“No,” she replied, admitting to that one small truth.

“Thank you,” she then said. “Alright. It’s time to interview Chat Noir and Ladybug.” She paused for a moment. “No, that sounds wrong. Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She nodded at that choice.

“You’re still...”

“Hey, you two might not be in costume, but you’re still Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Okay,” Adrien said, after a moment. “But I think that it should be Chat Noir first.”

“Settle down, pussycat,” Marinette said, a small laugh on her lips.

“What’s your first question?” Adrien asked, though he did use a voice he’d have used as his alternate persona.

“When did you two figure it out?”

“Just this morning,” Adrien said. “It’s not quite the truth, but it’s close enough.” He looked at Marinette, and she nodded. That would work, though she wished she didn’t have to lie.

“How?”

“I’d looked in the mirror that morning, and saw Chat Noir on my shoulder,” Marinette said, a weak offering. “And I’m lucky my day job doesn’t need to see my shoulder.”

“Adrien? Sorry. Chat?” She laughed a little, obviously still happy with her skills as a detective, as well as the fact her best friends were the two she’d been following for ages, since the moment they started being who they are.

“Looking in the mirror. No one had said anything about it.”

“And did you expect to find each other’s names?”

“I’d hope,” Adrien replied.

“I hadn’t,” Marinette replied. “I’d had someone else’s in my mind.”

“Did you tell them?”

“No. I won’t tell them either.”

“We should be happy,” Adrien replied.

“I think we will be, though.”

“Let’s hope,” Alya said. “Where did you two tell each other?”

“On the Arc de Triomphe.”

“I fell off it,” Adrien said. “I was surprised that she said anything.” Alya laughed, and Marinette smiled, hearing that.

“Do you two have any other friends?”

“Yes, and they’ve been supportive.” He didn’t say that they were also soulmates, but that wasn’t the really important part.

“Good.” Alya paused, and moved to lean against the wall. “I don’t even know what else to say,” she admitted. “There’s not much else I can talk about to you two, that I don’t know.” Marinette laughed a little, knowing that was the truth for them, but more than that, there wasn’t more to say.

“You’ll have enough for this?”

“Without a doubt. Just will have to work with my imagination for this.”

“You’re not mad?” Marinette asked, meek.

“No, girl. I understand. I wish you’d told me sooner, so I could get more interviews, but no.” Marinette smiled, as she heard that.

“Good. Thank you.” Alya moved over to Marinette, and hugged her.

“See ya. I’m sure that you two have things to talk about.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she promised.

“Bye, Alya,” Adrien said, and before she left, Alya moved to hug Adrien.

“I’ll see you, too,” she promised. He laughed a little, happy that he could be included in that.

“Marinette!’ Sabine called, wanting them to com e down for dinner.

“Coming, mom!”

“I’ll get going,” Alya said, and kissed Marinette’s cheek, before they all went down the stairs.

“Is Alya staying for dinner as well?”

“No, not this time!” They were close enough that Sabine could have been her second mother, but Alya wasn’t quite willing to call her something as personal as Mom, just yet. If she was going to, however, she knew she’d call her a variant of it, in some way. “I’ll see you! Love you!” She quickly gave Tom and Sabine both hugs, and even gave Sabine a kiss on the cheek, before she rushed out of the house.

Looking at the two teens left, Sabine motioned to the table.

“Let’s eat!” And, so begun one of the most positive, entertaining, and welcome dinners of Adrien’s life.


	8. Chapter 8

  
It didn’t take too long for the papers to get hold of the information, and with how well Alya had written it, one or two of the more shady sites and papers had tried to claim it as their own interview, something Alya quickly pointed out, and may offered to help sue over plagiarism. That was something she was still thinking on.

It didn’t, however, end the fact that the first year of Marinette’s and Adrien’s relationship was filled with rocks and bumps, the least of which involved his mother returning, and Adrien finding out just who Hawkmoth had been. Marinette was able to not tell a soul, but there was no one she currently trusted less than Adrien’s family. She knew that something bad was going to happen, she just didn’t know what.

They’d turned eighteen, well above the legal age for self-dependence in France. Marinette had gone to college, getting a degree in fashion designing, and though she still firmly distrusted Adrien’s father, with how many times she’d almost died due to his work, he had given her a position, to work up the latter, and to give her some experience, and connections. He knew what his son’s plan was, and for once, he was going to support him, as much as it killed him and he wanted to save his son from the possible heartbreak.

Adrien, for his own credit, was now at college, working to a degree that would enable himself to be entirely out of the fashion industry. He’d nearly immediately left modeling, when he was able to, as how could anyone still be involved after everything he was going through? Yet, through it all, he managed to keep some of the same friends, such as Nino, Alya, and yes, Chloe. He wished he didn’t, some of the times, but as the years went by, he found himself with more and more reasons to keep her around. She would have become a trophy wife, if she hadn’t gotten a signature of a certain friend of her’s on her own back.

Sabrina hadn’t been expecting her best friend’s name on her back in the slightest, yet when she’d woken that day to find her name, she’d instantly found that she was right in her sexuality, she just hadn’t had the guts to admit it to herself. Her parents didn’t even care that she’d gotten one, much less that it was a woman’s name. They just didn’t care, in general.

Adrien had helped her talk to Chloe, and though she didn’t immediately mellow out, it did occur as they got older. They both went to school together, each day bringing them closer and closer. Adrien and Marinette had gone near them, but they didn’t even go to the same school, not interested in having that much time together. Though they were soulmates, they weren’t stupid.

As it was, they were sitting at home, after just having had a chat with Chloe, for hours, as Marinette had cooked for them. they were sitting down at their table, on two chairs right next to each other. They’d do that regardless of who was there, whenever it was, and their Kwamis, two little animals they still had, were sitting near them, munching on food that made them certainly well fed. They’d kept up with their practices, after all, knowing that villainy never took a rest.

“You haven’t said anything since Chloe left,” Adrien said, after a few minuets of silence.

“What do you want me to say?” Though the years had mellowed out her anxiety, her anxiety hadn’t quite cleared entirely, and this did nothing to hide that.

“What’s wrong,” he replied, his hand moving to hers, lacing them together, forcing her to set her utencil down.

“Nothing.”

“Marinette...”

“I don’t... Chloe....”

“Do you still feel threatened by her?”

“What? No. She’s just always been the one to bully me, without a stop, and this hasn’t helped it...”

“I’m not going to leave you, Marinette. “

“I know, but...”

“Are you worried about that?” Her head shook, though it was a lie. Though they were soulmates, she was entirely worried that he’d leave her for Chloe, and they’d have to salvage their relationship, or they’d have to just figure out their relationship after that.

“Marinette,” Adrien murmured, moving his hands to her hand, forcing her to look at him. “You’re my soul mate. I’m not going to leave you. You’re my soulmate, and nothing will change that.” It took a moment, and Marinette sighed, moving her head to her hand. She wished she didn’t have this, this anxiety something would happen, that they’d loose their marks, something. She was always worried, that was for sure.

“I just worry,” Marinette said. It took a moment, and a worrying of Adrien’s lip, and after a second, he pulled out a small, black box from his pocket.

“Here,” Adrien said. “I had a speech planned out, but I figure that this will be a little better than what I did have planned...”

“Adrien?” Marinette said, her voice a little weak.

“Marinette Dupen-chang... Will you marry me?”

The ring was opened, and it was nearly exactly like what Adrien had on his finger, constantly, for Plagg. It was slightly masculine, but it was still everything hse could have wanted. She instantly fell in love with the soft opal in the core, the pink and green lines reflecting the light just barely, offsetting the square lines.

“Yes,” she said, after a few moments, and blue eyes moved to gold. “Yes, of course.”

“I was worried for a moment,” Adrien said, and moved to place the ring on her finger, slipping it on with ease, a perfect fit. She instantly moved her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, completely in love with him, in the moment, despite the fact he’d only said it now to belay her anxiety about a possible rival.

“We’re going to have to tell your parents,” he said. “My dad already knows.”

“They won’t mind,” she promised.

“I hope so.” Marinette moved to press her head to his neck, kissing his neck sweetly, for just a moment. She tooka breath in, of his scent, and was calmed down enough. She had to remember she was the one living with Adrien, not Chloe. She was the one that had his name over her back, not her. Her hands went to his, ignoring their food for now, and that was all they did for now, just held each other. It was all they could do, before they had to do what they needed, where they needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll notice, there is but one more chapter remaining! I will be posting it some time during July 2nd, so only in two days! I hope you are all excited for it! I didn't get to touch on everything I wanted to, but I cannot help that fact. This is one of my longest stories, perhaps my longest to date, and I cannot write another word of it, I'm afraid. After this one, I will be posting a second work, about Tom and Sabine, in this universe. I do not believe that I will be writing any more Miraculous after the next story, but who knows. i didn't even mean to write this story, and it suddenly is over 10000 words. (Also I might be missing a chapter so I'm going to be looking over that. Please keep a heads up for that.)


	9. Chapter 9

****Marinette had been looking forward to this day for years. Adrien and her had been together for over a decade, not yet getting married, but they were just together, waiting until the day that they’d known they’d be ready to really settle down, as a married couple. Man of their classmates had already found and settled, as the marks were coming back so strongly and powerfully that no one could stop them. How could one stop destiny, after all?

The standard dress, when a mark was present, was one that dipped long enough to show off the back. Marinette was fulfilling that one, having taken the one her mother had worn, and altered it slightly, making the skirt longer, and tighter, filling her body slightly better, allowing them to stay in the current fashion.

The dress fit her just right, and right now, she was letting her maid of honour, Alya, put her veil, into her hair.

“Something Old,” Marinette whispered, her hand moving over the old material of the dress, then to the new, “Something new...” A hand went to her veil, a loan from Alya, and she realized something.

“Something blue,” Chloe said, moving to clip a blue bracelet to Marinette’s arm, made from semiprecious stones.

“Chloe...?” There was some confusion in the words, as they were said, and the blonde looked at Marinette, nowhere near as distasteful as when they’d been in school together.

“We’ve had our differences,” Chloe said, now looking away. She wasn’t able to meet the eyes of the girl she’d bullied for years, without stop, much less allow her to see the shame in her eyes, knowing how badly she’d hurt Marinette through the years. “We still do. But, Adrien is a part of both our lives. It’s time we...” There was a pause. “I accept that.” The words, though cliched and overused, still were making Marinette feel slightly hopeful.

“Do you really mean that, Chloe?”

“Yeah, whatever.” There was only so much that Chloe could allow herself to do, after all. But, the words were said, and Marinette moved her arms tightly around Chloe, just for a few moments, tightly.

“Thank you.” Chloe didn’t say anything, and she nodded, before walking away from the two, to go to the reception area.

“That wasn’t at all expected,” Alya said, looking at Marinette.

“No kidding. I didn’t even think she’d come." Marinette smiled, a little, even still, thinking of all the years leading up to this. “That’s not important though, really. The fact is, she did come, and Adrien has a another friend here. He doesn’t have a lot, even still.”

“You can say that again, girl,” Alya said, her lips curing up as Marinette’s did. “But, we’re worrying about you, right now.” Alya took her hands, looking over her nails, making sure they were still alright.

“I know,” she replied, despite not really knowing how to accept all this attention. “It’s hard to believe that it’s actually happening today. We’ve been together for six years at this point, and we’re finally getting properly married. I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, because you’re going to be walking down that aisle in just a couple minuets. Close your eyes, I need to touch up the eyeliner.” Marinette did without a question, and waited for Alya. The next few minuets seemed to disappear, and when she heard the music, she realized she’d been in a daze.

Her head whipped to the side, and she saw her father, dressed in a suit, to walk her down, and give her to her soon to be husband.

“Papa...” she whispered, nervous. He instantly picked up on it, and his hand moved to her shoulder, gently squeezing.

“It’s okay, you just have cold feet,” he explained. “You’re going to be okay,” he said, and kissed her cheek. He was obviously very emotional about having to give her away.

“I’m still going to be your baby girl,” she whispered, and moved her arms around him for a few seconds. It was then that the music started, and she took a deep breath, putting the veil over her face, held the bouquet, and let her father lead her out of hiding, to find her soon to be husband, waiting for her to see him, to come and accept him as what he was, what he was going to be.

As they arrived, Tom took Adrien’s hand, and brought it to Marinette’s, letting them hold hands.

“Treat her well,” tom said, despite his voice being gruff.

“Of course, dad,” Adrien said, and he squeezed Marinette’s hand.

“Dearly beloved,” the minister started, and thus started the wedding, the start into their new life.

 


End file.
